Curious to Know
by Super-Silent-K
Summary: POSTPONED!


**Curious to Know**

**Summary: **Yuna is very curious of what sex is so she asks all her friends but apparently they feel a little uncomfortable of telling Yuna that is until Tidus, Yuna's boyfriend, decides to give a demonstration of what it is. So please enjoy and don't hurt me!!!

-

-

-

-

It all started with a simple question. Yuna didn't know how her friends would react but still it was just a simple question. And that question was "What's sex?" Yuna didn't know her friends would act this way but she needed answers badly.

Yuna traveled all the way to Djose temple because her cousin Rikku and her "friend" Gippal were there so she decided to ask them.

Yuna stepped off the airship and walked towards the giant doors leading into the machine faction that was once a sacred temple. She knocked on the door and waited for a reply. She knocked again and a person with blond hair opened the door.

"Hello, is Rikku and Gippal here?" Yuna asked the person politely.

"Lady Yuna? Yes she is here. I shall take you to them." The blond person replied and greeted Yuna inside with a friendly gesture. She walked inside and stared in awe of all the machines and robots inside.

"Follow me Lady Yuna." The person said and led Yuna up a flight of stairs. They both stopped in front of a big door which probably indicated that this was Gippal's room.

Yuna kindly thanked the person and knocked on the door. No answer. She knocked again and still there was no reply. Yuna was beginning to become impatient and decided to enter the room herself. She burst into the room and looked around and saw nothing. She did however see her cousin's scarf and boots on the ground next to what looked like a purple shirt.

Yuna walked towards another door and opened it to see a terrifying scene.

She saw her cousin Rikku in only her bra and panty making out furiously with Gippal who was wearing nothing but boxers.

"Rikku!!!" Yuna shouted which caused both Rikku and Gippal to cease their almost sexual intercourse actions. "Yunie? W-w-w-what are you doing here?" Rikku asked nervously and tried to cover herself up. "I wanted to ask you something Rikku but since you're busy with Gippal, I'll leave you two alone." Yuna replied.

"No, no don't leave Yunie!!! I'll answer your question. Just wait a minute okay Gippy?" Rikku turned to her lover who replied by giving her a seductive look and licking his lips.

Both the cousins walked out of the room and into Gippal's study room. "So what do you want to talk about Yunie?" Rikku asked while still trying to cover herself up.

"Rikku, what's sex?" Rikku then froze from shock and stared at her cousin blankly. "What's wrong Rikku? Do you know the answer to my question?" Yuna asked.

"Um Yunie I think it's time for you to go now. Bye!!!" Rikku then grabbed Yuna's wrist and pushed her out the door and shutting it fast.

"Thank Yevon she's gone." Rikku said in relief. She turned back to Gippal's room to see Gippal completely naked and waiting for her in bed. "You ready baby?" He asked seductively. "Oh you know I am." Rikku replied and began to unhook her bra and Gippal licked his lips hungrily for Rikku's twins.

Yuna walked down the stairs and exited the factory. She walked back into the airship and sat down next to Shinra who looked at her worriedly.

"What's wrong Yuna?" He asked. "Oh nothing. Can we go to Bevelle please?" Yuna requested. "Sure thing. We're on our way." Buddy replied and the ship took off. 'Maybe Paine can answer my question.'

-

-

-

-

Yuna finally made it to Bevelle and entered the main palace where Paine now lived with her fiancé Baralai. She entered to see no one home. "Paine are you home? Hello is anyone here?" Yuna called out but there was no reply. She decided to go look upstairs to see if Paine was probably there.

She looked through all the rooms except for one, but when she opened it, she was another horrible sight. Paine and Baralai were currently having sex!

"OH MY YEVON!!!" Yuna screamed out loud which caused the praetor and her friend Paine to cover them selves up quickly and a bit scared.

"Yuna what are you doing here?!?" Baralai asked. "Well I wanted to ask Paine a question." Yuna replied.

"You know Yuna, you could've come in at a better time." Paine pointed out. "I'm sorry I'll leave now." Yuna turned around and walked back to the airship. 'First Rikku and now Paine? Who's next?' Yuna thought and headed back to Besaid.

-

-

-

-

Yuna finally landed on the island of Besaid and stepped onto its golden sandy beaches. She walked back to her hut and sat down on the bed sadly.

Tidus walked in and saw her expression. He was wet so he probably went to practice with Wakka. "What's wrong Yuna?" He wrapped a wet arm around her.

"I tried asking a question to Rikku and Paine but they both didn't answer it for me." Yuna replied and cuddled with Tidus's wet and muscular body.

"And what question was that?" Tidus asked and sniffed Yuna's beautiful hair. "What's sex?" Yuna replied which caused Tidus to let go of her and stare at her.

"See, that's how everyone reacted but they don't want to reply." Yuna then lay down on her stomach on her bed and buried her face into a pillow.

"I'll tell you what sex is Yuna." Tidus said and placed a hand on Yuna's back. She turned around so that she was now lying on her back. "What is it?" Yuna asked. Suddenly Tidus kissed her passionately and put his arms around her waist. Yuna deepened the kiss and let Tidus's tongue explore her mouth. Both their tongues tangled with each other tasting each other.

Tidus sucked, kissed, and licked Yuna's neck which made her moan in pleasure. He then began to undo her shirt and threw it aside revealing her bra. "W-what are you doing Tidus?" Yuna asked. "I'm giving you a demonstration of what sex is Yuna." Tidus then continued to suck on her neck and unhooked Yuna's bra.

Yuna gasped for a moment and tried to stop Tidus's actions. Tidus stopped kissing for a moment and took of his wet shirt revealing a tanned, muscular, and wet chest and six-pack to Yuna, whom blushed furiously at the sight.

"Don't be afraid Yuna. You'll see this more often after this is all over." He said seductively and removed Yuna's bra. Yuna tried to shield her revealed chest but Tidus only moved them out of the way and began to suck at them.

"Aah." Yuna gasped at the feeling but soon relaxed at the feeling. Tidus then unzipped Yuna's shorts and threw them aside revealing Yuna's panty.

Tidus then removed his shorts revealing his boxers and wet thighs and calves. "I know you think I'm sexy Yuna. Don't lie." Tidus said in Yuna's ear and then licked it. "Oh Tidus." Yuna whispered. Tidus then extracted himself from his boxers and removed Yuna's panty. Yuna blushed even redder.

"Are you okay Yuna? I mean this our first time and this could hurt you." Tidus admitted. "Yes I want this Tidus." Yuna then spread her legs open and Tidus positioned himself in Yuna. Tidus grabbed his erection and placed it inside of Yuna which caused her to moan a bit. "Are you okay Yuna?" Tidus asked and rocked his hips slowly.

"Yes I'm fine Tidus. So this it what sex is." Yuna replied. "Yes and it's going to get better." Tidus then began to thrust inside of Yuna slowly and then he quickened his thrusts even more forcefully. "Oh Yuna. I love you." Tidus said in between his moans and thrusts. "I-love you-too Tidus." Yuna replied and they both kissed passionately.

-

-

-

-

"I wonder where Yunie is?" Rikku asked. "I'm pretty sure she's not to upset about us." Paine added. "Wait Yuna visited you too?" Paine nodded yes.

"Did she ask you something?" Rikku asked. "No. Actually she interrupted Baralai and I while doing it." Paine then turned her head in embarrassment. "Really me too!" Rikku added. "Strange. I'm surprised that Gippal would want to do it with you." Paine retorted and walked towards Yuna's hut. "Hey wait for me!!!!!!" Rikku yelled after Paine.

"T-Tidus!!! Aaah!!!" Yuna yelled even more as Tidus thrusted himself even more inside Yuna. "Oh fuck Yuna!!!" Tidus moaned in pleasure. I'm almost there." He breathed. "Come inside me Tidus?" Yuna asked in between her moans. "Of course Yuna anything for you." Tidus replied and began to push even faster and harder.

Both Rikku and Paine listened in on Tidus's and Yuna's sex and they both tried to keep quiet about it. "Be quiet Rikku or they'll know we're here." Paine whispered. "I'm sorry." Rikku apologized.

"TIDUS!!!" Yuna yelled that was heard throughout the island. "What was that ya?" Wakka asked his wife Lulu. "I think Yuna finally found her answer." The black mage replied.

**Well that's it thanks for reading!!! Yes I know my sex lemon skills need work so review and leave a comment and please give me ideas on how to make my lemon skills better. Thank you!!! Review, review, review!!!!**


End file.
